


Kili's Thoughts: Journey To and From Ered Luin

by xLegolasx



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Before An Unexpected Journey, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Clueless Fili, Dis - Freeform, Fluff, Gandalf - Freeform, Gen, Hurt Kíli, Inspired by The Hobbit, Kili experiences the modern world, Kilis Journey, Pre-The Hobbit, Protective Thorin, emotional Kili, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLegolasx/pseuds/xLegolasx
Summary: When Kili woke up that fateful day he was changed but yet he vowed on the surface he would remain exactly the same as he was before. Still the fact remain Kili was never the same.---Set in the Blue Mountain before the Journey to reclaim The Lonely Mountain.  Kili has an accident, one which he doesn't wake up from straight away, at least not in Middle Earth. Kili awakens in the modern world, one which he takes in his stride at first then things change, Kili learns certain facts experiences things he doesn't fully understand. The next time Kili opens his eyes he finds himself back in the blue Mountains, his family at his bedside, he knows things he shouldn't. He has secrets. He isn't the same. Hes damaged. Despite all this hes ready for another adventure, he just has to make everyone believe hes okay, but first he has to convince himself.





	Kili's Thoughts: Journey To and From Ered Luin

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head for a very long time. Its my first piece of writing in a very long time and has the potential to get very angsty. constructive critique welcome. please let me know what you think as im just feeling me way into this story. All mistakes are my own.

**Prologue **

 

 

_Kili was never the same. From the moment his eyes opened every little thing about him had changed. Well, he was still tall and a touch gangly for a dwarf, his distinctly un-dwarf like sparse beard was still there and his long brown hair was as braid-less as ever. Kili still had the same deep brown eyes, there was no physical change in Kili – at least no change which was visible to the naked, unassuming eye. No. the change in Kili went deeper, it was rooted deep within him at his very core. He was changed and no one could see it. Not his brother, his uncle or his mother. He would keep it close to his chest, he would use every ounce of his stubborn dwarf nature. No one was going to find out. When Kili woke up that fateful day he was changed but yet he vowed on the surface he would remain exactly the same as he was before. Still the fact remain Kili was never the same_.

It had be one whole month, 4 long weeks, 28 heartbreakingly hard days since it had happened. Yet still the young dwarf held on. Oin had said he needed time, that he had done all he could, the rest was up to Kili, it was Kili’s choice if he returned to his body or not. For now his body is still, the only indication that he is still alive, still there somewhere deep within is the rhythmic rise and fall of the dwarf chest. Kili is unconscious, the longer he stayed trapped within his mind the less likely it was that he would return. But, he is still breathing, regardless of how shallow that breathing may be its something. Each breath is a small ray of hope which is clung to, held desperately by the only other occupants of the quiet, lifeless room. Gathered around the solidary bed are Kili’s family, his mother perched in the only chair available, body tense and unyielding staring, observing, watching her youngest son, eyes never wavering from the brunette. Behind her, pacing back and forth a few steps the right turn then a few steps back over and over again, arms crossed behind his back and face stoic is his uncle. Every so often he would stop in his pacing and place his hand on his sister’s shoulder giving it a gentle but firm squeeze – he was here for her. His hand was remain there until she reached up placing her hand on his – I know. Then he would go back to his pacing a few steps to the right turn the a few steps back. Kili’s mother and uncle were closed off in their worry, holding it in being strong for themselves, for each other, for Kili but more importantly for Kili’s brother. Sat at the end of the bed, slumped over Kili’s legs was his elder brother Fili. He was snoring, the odd snuffle falling from between his lips. One hand subconsciously rubbing a sore red eyes the other gripping tightly onto Kili’s. The blonde haired dwarf had refused to leave Kili’s side adamant that he would be there when his younger brother woke up. When Kili had first slipped into a deep state on unconscious Fili had been certain he would be better in no time. As the days passed Fili’s certainty started to dwindle. But still he stayed by Kili’s bed barley sleeping, eating only what his mother or uncle brought for him. He wasn’t going to leave the younger dwarfs side, not if he could help it. Now however Fili slept, an exhausted bone weary deep sleep. Still gripping Kili’s lax hand and all was quiet just like it had been for the last 4 weeks, the last 28 days, Kili still hadn’t wok up. For 40320 minutes it had been quiet and that silence continued.


End file.
